Akuma No Zero
by InfernoKnightmare
Summary: What happens when the general of Hades entire army is summoned by Louise? Find out in this adventure.
1. prologue

**Prologue**

I order my helmsman to get us out of this planet's atmosphere. I have two hundred demons aboard this ship all who are part of my crew. I see that we are already five planets away. The ship shakes around and I look at the sensor officer. "Sir we have boarding parties and our engines have been knocked out so we're going to crash into Kutras below us" she said.

"How many demon hunters are there in the boarding parties" I asked. "Five in the horde of five thousand tainted scalarians" she said. I turn around and walk off the bridge. I head toward the first demon hunter with my battle armor appearing on my body. I turn into the general of Hades' army named Vincent Red-moon Skull Von Sacredstone.

I arrive at the demon hunter's location and break his neck as he stabs one of my subordinates. I pull the sword out of my comrade and head to the next two. I arrive and cut them to pieces in five seconds. I grab the spear and walk toward the second in command. I throw the spear at the hunter and impale her to the wall at the same time as a barrel of explosives explodes.

I walk toward the man in charge and we look at the other in the eyes. The ship crashes into the planet and we get tossed out of the ship though the wall in the explosion. I stand up and toss the sword I have been holding at the hunter who just stood up holding his head. The sword cuts his head off and my armor disappears. I look around and see that i'm the only one that survived.

I pick up a LMG and reload it with a new belt. I toss two belts over my shoulders and walk toward the nearest space port which is fifty miles through the black zone. I reach a small village ruin and I look around for danger. I sit down on a wall and I hear a earthquake. I get up from the wall and look at the enemy that's making the earth shaking.

I see a group of Cyclops coming toward me. I start unloading my LMG into the Cyclops group and a fourth of them die. I reload and unload on the group again felling another fourth. I place my last belt of bullets and unload on the group felling another fourth. I toss the LMG aside and wait for them to come at me. I hear a voice ring in my head.

 _"I beg of you, my servant who lives somewhere in the universe". "Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit". "I desire and hear my plead from my heart". "Answer to my guidance"._

I see a portal appear in front of me. I jump into the portal at the same time the two enemies enter it.

* * *

 **Tristain Country** **Tristain Academy of Magic**

"The last student to summon their familiar is Louise" Mr. Colbert said. Louise walks up and says the incantation to summon her familiar. The students run backward during the incantation along with the teacher. They close their eyes and wait for the explosion. After three minutes after the incantation everyone opens their eyes. They see a portal in front of Louise who sucks at magic.

They walk up beside of Louise who's shocked. "Louise good job you finally casted a spell without it exploding" Kirche said laughing. Mr. Colbert puts his hand on Louise's shoulder and smiles at her. The green portal starts to turn blood red and blue. The portal starts expanding and the portal starts firing off elements randomly. They pull backward so they don't get hurt.

The portal explodes and the shockwave hits the entire crowd sending them flying. Louise sits up and sees a man fighting two monsters that are bloody.

* * *

I arrive in some sort of courtyard with the Cyclops. I dodge their fists and punch one in the stomach. It flies backward while spitting up blood and I jump backwards. I see a punch coming and I focus defensive strength in my right arm and hand. I stop the punch in its track and I front flip onto its shoulder. I grab the Cyclops's head and I pull upward.

I jump up while holding the head and the head along with the spine of the Cyclops comes with me. I land on the ground and I drop the head. I run at the last Cyclops which is charging me. I put my shoulder up and jump upward the chest area. I bust through the body and grab the heart of the Cyclops. I land on my three limps that aren't carrying anything.

I hear the body fall over and I get up from my crouch. I shake the guts off of me and place the heart in hammerspace. I look around this entire place and see a crowd of people walking toward me. I grab the intestine from my head and toss it away. I continue cleaning myself off when a pink-haired girl walks up to me. "Where am I little miss" I asked in English.

She opens her mouth but I don't understand her language which is odd since I know every language known to Hell. I kneel down to her eye level and look her in the eye. She kisses me on the forehead which makes me uneasy i'm seven hundred million years old but that only translates out to my physical form being that of a seventeen year old.

I get up and feel new runes being added to my body. "More runes this is gonna be a pain to explain to my lord Hades" I said crossing my arms while stroking my chin.

* * *

All the second year students and Mr. Colbert watch as the man fights the monsters like its natural. They watch as he punches one in the stomach sending it flying into the wall and he stops a punch from the other monster. The man does a front flip onto the monster's shoulder and grab its head. They watch as he pulls backward on the head and jumps upward while pulling.

The head of the monster comes off along with the spine. The man lands on his feet and drops the head. He charges the monster which is charging him. The man jumps through the monster's body and lands on three of his limps. He waits until the body hits the ground before standing up with the heart of the monster. He looks around and sees us.

The man shakes guts off of him as he heads back to the place he appeared at. Louise runs up to him and he turns to her. Louise hears a unknown language come out of his mouth. "My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the five elements; bless this humble being and make him my familiar" Louise said. He bends down to look at her in the eyes.

She kisses him on the forehead and watches as the runes appear on his arm. Mr. Colbert watches as he doesn't squirm around in pain with the burning of the runes. The man gets up and opens his mouth just to speak in that unknown language.

* * *

I follow the girl after the old man dismissed the class. We enter a room and I scratch my head as the girl jumps onto her bed. "I would like to know where I am little miss" I asked. The girl pulls out the stick and says something in that language. A explosion hits my entire body but since I can withstand a barrage of hi tech missiles I don't even stagger.

"May I ask what that was for little miss" I asked. "Shut up already i'm not having a good day" she yelled. I blink my eyes and ask "I can understand you now what did you do with that stick". "I cast a spell that is to shut you up wait your not talking in that weird language anymore" she said looking at me. "Well it seems I have gained the entire library of your language" I said.

"There's no such spell like that" she said. "My name is Vincent Red-moon Skull Von Sacredstone and what's your name" I said bowing like a gentleman. "Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière and you better remember it" she said. "I will but aren't you wondering about my strange name" I asked sitting down against a wall. "Well it doesn't sound normal and with such a long name it makes you a noble by my family's standards" Louise said.

"Thanks for that little mistress" I said. "Its not something you should be grateful for" Louise said hopping into her bed. I close my eyes and wait for her to fall asleep. I use Rune 9 to gain info around the dorms. The invisible orb is picking up data from the area. I close my eyes and fall asleep. I feel my runes burn my skin as usual when I sleep. I wake up at dawn fully rested and I get to my feet. I stretch my arms and legs to get feeling back into them. I need to gain information about this place before taking actions of my own.

I look at my clothes which are slightly damaged due to the fighting. I pull new clothes from hammerspace and quickly change into them. I toss the old clothes into hammerspace and put a blood red cloak on. I walk over to the window and look out it. I shake my head at the strange surroundings. I hear Louise waking up and I walk over to my spot of the floor.

I stand there and watch as she wakes up. She gets out of bed and walks over to her dresser. I close my eyes and I wait thirty minutes for her to change. I feel someone tapping on the shoulder and I open one eye. I see Louise dressed and I open my eyes. "So your dressed good I'd never spy on a lady when they change or bathe its one of my rules" I said.

"Your my familiar now come on we have today to bond" Louise said. "I understand just tell me when your ready to leave the room" I said. Louise walks over to the door and I follow her out it. I close the door behind us and we head down to the courtyard where there's tables and chairs. I walk right on behind her and I see Guiche at a table.

I call my invisible orb to me and I grab it under the cloak. I see Montmorency walking around the place back and forth. I walk over there and she stops. "What do you want i'm trying to figure out what Guiche has been doing" Mont asked. I make the orb visible and raise my arm up. The orb reveals a clip from last night showing Guiche with another girl.

"Can I borrow this orb to show Guiche this and does it have audio" Mont asked. I wave my hand and say "There audio active and go right ahead just let me be nearby". Mont nods her head and she walks off. I follow her toward Guiche's table and I stay away from it. "Monty what are you doing here is it to sit down with me" Guiche asked.

"No its to show you this" Monty said as the orb plays the entire conversation that he and the girl had last night. When it finishes Guiche's face is pale. "Where did you get that from because that is a lie" Guiche asked. "No it isn't this has not been tampered with and I got it from Louise's familiar" Monty said. Guiche looks over to me and gets up. He walks over and stands in front of me.

"I challenge you to a duel commoner other side of the courtyard fifteen minutes" Guiche said before walking away. I watch as Monty walks up and gives me back the orb. I nod my head and walk up to Louise while making the orb disappear. "What are you thinking your a commoner and he's a noble you don't stand a chance" Louise asked.

I smile and say "Your going to be surprised about how this duel's going to turn out". I head off to the courtyard where the duel is going to be. I stand at the end that has very few nobles at it. Guiche strides in with such arrogance in his step. "I'm surprised you didn't run away commoner" Guiche said. "Never in a trillion years punk now what's your trick in this duel" I asked.

Guiche smirks and waves the rose in front of him. I see one petal hit the ground and it sinks into the ground. A bronze Valkyrie jumps out of the ground while leaving the ground there. I watch as the Valkyrie charges at me and I raise my index finger. It thrusts its spear at me and I stop it still with my index finger and thumb. "Really is this supposed to be threatening its nothing more then a old sculpture made out of bronze" I asked as I flick my pinky which destroys the Valkyrie.

I yawn and walk toward while Guiche keeps sending Valkyries at me. I keep destroying them until he builds up a line of twenty Valkyries. "Ha now you can't get to me" Guiche said. "Rune 50 shackles of the prisoner come and disable my enemy" I said. A rune glows on my back and shackles burst out of the ground. The shackles grab all twenty-one opponents with six shackles each. One to the neck, one to each wrist, one to each ankle and one to the waist. Guiche and his forces get pulled to the ground and I smile.

I walk over to Guiche and bend down. "It looks like you lose Guiche and don't bother with magic these shackles will break your wrists if you try to use any" I said. I snap my fingers and the Valkyries get dragged into the depths of the underworld. I snap my fingers again and Guiche's shackles let go of him before disappearing. I stand up and dust off my clothes.

I walk away from the courtyard and students just get out of my way. I head back to the dorms and lean against the wall.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Louise comes over to me and I look at her. "How did you do that back there" Louise asked. "What the rune that I used is that what your asking about" I asked. She nods her head and I sigh. "Follow me I need to show you something anyway" I said heading to her room. We enter it and I look at her. I take my cloak and shirt off to reveal my entire upper body covered in runes.

"What the heck i've never seen or heard of anyone with so many runes" Louise said. "Yeah well when I complete every fifty missions I got a new rune so I have around one hundred runes of my own and the one that burned into my skin when you kissed my forehead" I said. "I count 102 different runes so why did you say you had only one hundred" Louise asked.

"Because the last rune is very powerful and I only use it if I need to" I said. I put my shirt and cloak back on. I look back at Louise's face and see it red. "i'm going to guess so don't yell but did counting my runes make you blush" I asked. "Well its because your body it's so muscular and you have a twelve pack wait why am I saying this" Louise said.

"I don't know i've never had this problem before" I said as I toss my hood over my head. I hear a knock on the door and a student walks in. "Louise you and your familiar are to head to the headmaster right away" she said. Louise nods her head and we exit the room. We head to the headmaster's room and I take my hood off. Louise knocks on the door and we hear a voice to come in.

We enter and stand in front of the old man. Well he's actually quite young compared to me when you consider what I am. "Louise and what's the name of your familiar" he asked. I step forward and say in a gentleman voice "My name is Vincent Red-moon Skull Von Sacredstone nice to meet you headmaster Osmond". "How do you know my name I haven't said it yet" Osmond asked.

"Rune 9 orb of info appear" I said with my hand extended. A rune on my chest lights up and a orb appears in my hand. "I've gathered basic information on everyone here since I appeared out of nowhere and that includes race gender name age hair color eye color and that's it I didn't use the measurement scan so I don't have info on those things because it goes against my rules and morals" I explained.

"I see so you have info on everyone" Osmond said. "Yes and that includes your uniqueness I also made a map of the layout in the orb that connects to my brain when its active and deactivated" I said as the orb disappears. The light of the rune on my chest goes away. "I called you here today to ask you about why you give off a different aura then a human" Osmond asked.

I place my hand on the back of my head and say "Sorry can't tell you that yet I have to trust you more and make sure this place is secure". "I see go on leave i'm not gonna stop you" Osmond said. I follow Louise out of the room and to her room. "What did he mean by a different aura then a human" Louise asked. "I'm not human that's all I can say within safe parameters" I said.

Louise lays down on the bed and I sit down on the floor. I fall asleep and my runes start burning me for saying i'm not human. "General Skull you better not say anymore for sometime but use the runes whenever you consider its needed" Hades said in my mind. "I understand my Lord Hades it will be done" I said. "Good now your going to have a talent show prepare for it bye my general" Hades said before fading away.

I wake up with a jolt and sweat running down my face. I see Louise looking at me from the bed hiding under the covers. I wipe the sweat away and toss the hood over my head. I close my eyes as I face the floor. I hear the dresser open and she starts changing. After sometime she comes over to me and tap me on the shoulder.

I look up at her and see concern in her eyes. "Are you okay all of your runes were lit up when I woke up and it looked like you were in pain" Louise asked. "I'm fine its my punishment for something I did in the past my runes burn my muscles but not the skin" I said getting up. "Are you sure your okay I can't have you dying on me" Louise asked.

"I'm fine where are we heading" I asked. "To classes and I don't know if you'll blend in with those clothes" Louise said. "Rune 41 invisibility hide me from prying eyes veils of colors" I said before disappearing from sight. "Where did you go Vincent" Louise asked. "I'm still in front of you I haven't moved a single inch since I used the rune" I said.

She heads out the door and I follow her. I close the door and follow her to class. I lean against the wall as the class begins. I watch and catalogue all of the spells into my orb. I dodge the people who pass by the place i'm standing at. After several hours the class ends and everyone files out of the room. I dodge out of the door before any of the students.

I lean against the wall and wait for Louise who blew herself up. I see her walk out and I head over to her. I use Rune 31 restoration and return Louise back to the way she was this morning. She begins looking around and I pat her on the head. "Hey there do you like my restoration rune little miss" I asked. "So that was you who restored my entire appearance to the way it was this morning" Louise said.

"Louise talking to yourself how lame" Kirche said laughing. "Rune 30 ice of Shiva come forth and freeze this hothead solid" I whispered. I fire ice at her and she becomes incased in a block of ice. "Now that is what I call a instant-cold" I said as I take rune 41 down. "Agreed its about time that hothead got what was coming for her" Louise said as we head off.

I see her salamander walk up to the block of ice and start thawing her out. We walk to the dining hall and I ask "Is the rest of the day going to be used to bond with the familiars". Louise nods her head and enters the hall. I exit the building all together and see a wind dragon sitting with Tabitha. I walk over to the wind dragon and sit down facing its face.

The dragon lifts its head up and stares at me. _"Hello there wind dragon my name is Vincent what's yours my lady dragon" I asked. "So far only my partner Tabitha here can talk to me oh my name is Sylphid your a interesting character I can tell you aren't a commoner" she said. "Yeah i'm not human but doesn't mean I don't care for humans" I said. "I see I care for humans as well most of all Tabitha my partner" Sylphid said._

 _"I can tell from your sisterly bond between you two" I said. "Thanks for that no one talks that much due to me being a dragon" Sylphid said. "That's sad your a kind dragon why would anyone not want to talk to you" I asked. "I know right Sylphid is one of the ones I can talk to without having to be quiet about anything" Tabitha said._

 _"Tabitha hey there have you been listening in on our conversation the whole time" Sylphid asked. "Yes I have Sylphid I stayed quiet to see if Vincent here wanted to harm you or any of us" Tabitha said. "Well to tell the truth I froze Kirche after she insulted my partner by calling her lame even though I was in the classroom the entire time" I said._

 _"You were but I didn't see you anywhere in class" Tabitha said. "I was invisible Tabitha but I was there" I said. "I think Kirche had it coming for sometime so I don't think its a problem" Tabitha said. "Was her familiar frozen" Sylphid asked. "No the familiar is thawing her out" I said. "Okay then I don't have a problem" Sylphid said._

 _"Thanks besides the ice has a certain amount of time before it turns into water that will collapse inward on Kirche so she's going to get a cold at most and the ice has just turned into water" I said._ "Who was the one that froze me in ice" Kirche said as fire lights up a table. _"Okay maybe she is not going to get a cold" I said. "No kidding she's breathing fire" Sylphid said._

I stand up and pat Sylphid on the head. I walk toward the group that escaped from Kirche's wrath. I see Louise standing away from the group so I head over to her. "Little mistress I didn't know this would happen" I said. Louise shakes her head and I sigh. "I'm not blaming you after all I enjoyed the time she was frozen" Louise said.

"Okay so I heard that there's going to be some sort of contest between us and the other second years during class is that true" I asked. "Yes it is true but I think we will take first place" Louise said. "I do have a rune combination that is quite dazzling" I said as we walk. "Well then I bet we don't have to prepare to win it then" Louise said.

"I need to prepare the runic symbol in my mind during the next few days to use the combo" I said. "Well if that's all you need to do then we can relax a bit" Louise said. "I'll give you this now that we're away from everyone else you must be stronger then anyone else in this entire academy grounds to summon me" I said. "What do you mean by that" Louise asked.


End file.
